Uhoh's Are Never Good
by Faith Tomoe Maxwell
Summary: Chesta, Gaddes and Migel are all transported to the land of Cephiro...here they discover the true meaning of friendship as they face a new test...and mission going back to Lord Dilandu......... ON HOLD
1. Prologue: Uh-ohs and Sadness

By Amber-san

By Amber-san

Prologue: Ends Beginning

I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or Escaflowne. 

This story takes place after all the dragon slayers are killed and right after Hikaru enters her heart.

"All Alone!!! Don't leave me all alone!" Dilandu's red eyes glazed over as tears graced them. He crumpled to the ground in a fury of emotions, laying there hoping to receive one inch of comfort. 'Chesta…Migel…Gaddes…you left me all alone…' 

****In another world****

Hikaru glanced about her. "It's so…so dark…." She whispered to herself. "Don't leave me all alone…" Came a strong yet sad voice. "Who…Who's there?" She asked the air. "Please…" It begged again. In a flash the voice disappeared. "Oh Hikaru…" Came a recognizable laughing voice Hikaru had grown to know. "Nova…" She stated. Whatever that voice was it would have to wait for later. 

***Another part of the other world (of Cephiro)****

"Where? Where are we?" Gaddes asked Chesta as he looked at his companions. Only himself, Chesta and Migel were on this strange land. "I don't know…What happened to us? To Lord Dilandu?" Chesta's worried eyes fell upon Migel. Migel seemed to be looking at something in the distance. "What's wrong Migel?" He asked his friend. "Look…" Migel replied. The two looked to were he was and total shock took them. A huge castle loomed over them. They turned at the sound of thunder. Landmasses near them were beginning to disappear into nothing. All three stated one little phrase..."Uh-oh." 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1: Chenoa and Axis Wings

By Arissia

I don't own MKR2 or EF; however the characters I make up, like say Kichi Koto ^_^ Chow!

P.s: Kichi Koto means Fortunate Harp to me. Weird name I know, but as soon as you meet her you'll understand her name! ^_^. 

Chesta, Gaddes and Migel felt the tremor beneath them. Migel felt the urge to scream or cry out as the waves of the ground leaving near them took place. Suddenly he found himself floating alongside Chesta and Gaddes. "What's going on?" Migel looked at the two boys next to him. Both shook their heads, signifying their own confusion. The green colored energy around them spurt off and soon they found themselves floating through the sky at an amazing speed. Migel noticed whatever was carrying them first and cried out in alarm. Gaddes laughed at his friend and his look of glee turned into one of fear as he too noticed what Chesta and Migel were fearful of. "Is that a guymelef?" Migel questioned the air. Neither boy answered that questioned as they saw a ship come into view. All three gulped and looked worriedly at each other. "Wherever we are…I don't like it. Not one bit." Chesta finally spoke. 

Eagle landed his FTO with simple ease as Zazu went to check it out. Out of the corner of his scanner he could see the three strangely dressed soldiers looking about them confused and lost. He had saved them for some strange reason and felt a happiness ease him when Geo looked him in the face. Zazu was too busy screaming about the FTO laser being busted. Eagle laughed as Geo helped him down and glared at him straight in the face. "What? Not happy to see me Geo?" Eagle asked. Geo huffed. "You should go to the medical ward just in case." Zazu seemed to become happier at the mention of the Medical ward. "Can I come with you? I'll escort you and the prisoners sir!" Zazu saluted. "You just want to see Dr. Axis Wings or her sister, Chenoa. A/n: Chenoa is Native American for White dove, my friend told me that anyway" Geo Metro smirked at his little accomplice in trouble. Zazu grinned slyly. "No. I don't wanna see your girl girl friend... I just want to see if she's got any more of those neat gadgets she's always making." He told the older man. Geo sighed and looked at Eagle who was trying to sneak off. "Eagle…Please…" He looked at the younger male. Eagle sighed, knowing he'd lost this fight. The three boys whom he had saved were looking at him as they were released from their shields. 

Chesta and Gaddes had been so busy paying attention to the guards that they had not noticed the bickering of the warriors to the side. When the three boy fighters were released they glanced about them confused. "Hello." A small guy about 3 inches shorter than them spoke. He had dark brown hair and lighter colored eyes. "Come with us, citizens of Cephiro." A taller man with pale white hair turned to them and pointed down the hall. "And do not try anything in your weakened states." The boy next to Chesta added. The two looked at Migel, whom yawned and nodded. The three made their way through twist and turns of the strange ship to the medical facilities. 

Chenoa Wings and her elder sister sat reading some books. Chenoa sighed, 'Nothing fun ever hits the medical quarters.' She whimpered as her gray colored eyes scanned over the book. "Ax…This reeks. When do fun stuff start happening?" Chenoa lifted her dark raven colored head to look at her sister. A soft sigh let out from the other girl as gray met stormy blue. "Look, Chen. If it's so boring you should have stayed on Autozam. Not coming with your old sister to the dead Cephiro. You know nothing ever happens in Medical rooms till the wars really start." Axis Wings shook her head, her dark black/ blue braids shaking following in the movement. "Now. Finish your book on Cephiro histro-" Axis was stopped when the door suddenly opened. 

Migel and Chesta held their breaths as they looked in from behind the tall men. Two lovely goddesses sat in two separate chairs across from eachother holding very thick looking books. Migel felt his heart pound inside his chest as pale gray eyes met his own soft and confused gaze. Chesta watched the same girl, looking at her cut expression, as it seemed to have her mouth shaped cutely in a "o". He grinned and looked at Migel and Gaddes. Gaddes was still eyeing the strange boys in front of them, wishing he had his blade so he could cut them in half. Both girls rose and finally the three teens registered the older of the two. She had pale blue eyes and dark hair, long black hair just like the other girl. Her face was serious and her eyes blazed with protectiveness to whom they guessed was the younger girl and her sister. "Hello Commander. Who have you brought us?" Her cold voice rang through the room. Eagle smiled. "Hiya, Dr. Wings…Should I call you Metro soon?" He winked. That brought the cold to vanish and she blushed a bright red. "Commander!" She squealed like a new teen. 

Chenoa broke out into laughter as soon as her sister squealed. Zazu and Eagle followed her example soon after as a terribly red faced Axis tried to regain her composure. "Well Commander?" Her voice broke the laughter as they heard a beam sword charge up. Chenoa and Zazu immediately silenced, as the prisoners stifled their giggles. Eagle continued to bellow. "Axis…These boys are from Cephiro. Do a complete scan on them." Eagle's face suddenly grinned as he grabbed Zazu and raced from the room. "GET BACK HERE EAGLE!" Axis chased after him, leaving poor Chenoa all alone. "Citizens of Cephiro?" Chenoa whispered looking at them. She picked up her book and turned the pages. When she came to a page she liked, she looked back at them. "That's funny. You're clothes aren't from Cephiro." She stated looking all of them in the eye. She would have spoken more, but Chesta spoke. "What's a Cephiro?"

"Their all dead." Dilandu sighed, looking at the pillow of his bed. He could see his companion and warrior allies faces every time he closed his eyes. 'Then why? Why do I still see their faces!' His mind screamed. He felt the urge to destroy something and through his pillow at the flaming torch in the corner of the room. "Lord Dilandu." Came a calm voice. "What is it?" He yelled from inside his room. "The trainees who wish to become Dragon slayers are here." It spoke. "I'm coming." He rose and put on his jacket over his shirt. He looked at the soft flower on top of his dresser. His eyes glazed over and became somewhat blue as he watched the white flower. 'Are they all really gone?' A soft voice from inside him asked as his fingers grazed the soft petals before crushing it in his hands. 

TBC….


End file.
